


【安雷】难言之隐要向彼此告知

by Drakensberg



Category: aotuworld
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakensberg/pseuds/Drakensberg





	【安雷】难言之隐要向彼此告知

安迷修站在医院里，感觉有点不对劲。  
他和雷狮正当交往后合法交配这么久，从来没见过雷狮这么紧张。他吸了口医院的消毒水气味，摁了摁砰砰乱跳的小心脏。他抓起自己恋人的手：别紧张，不管发生什么我都爱你。  
雷狮沉默地看了他一眼，摇了摇头说：不，你还是先照顾好你自己吧。

安迷修，男，一个各方面都很正常的Alpha，做梦都想不到自己的Omega伴侣竟然身患绝症。  
厄运开始于他们的第一次性爱。处男安迷修脱裤子的时候紧张的手腕抖三抖，把扯皮带硬生生变成敲打鼓。最后还是雷狮不耐烦了，一把拽掉了安迷修的裤衩子——不错。雷狮点点头，随即拍了拍自己的男朋友：放轻松，我看好你。  
之后的一切都顺理成章，安迷修感觉自己的进入完全没有困难，雷狮的水多，他来回抽插都顺滑无阻，质感仿佛下雪后在马路牙子上出溜滑，噗滋噗滋水声四溢，雷狮甚至都没有挤他。，足以证明两个人已经亲密无间。唯一的缺憾……大概就是雷狮的过分冷淡吧。  
怎么了？安迷修亲了亲雷狮，不喜欢？  
雷狮翻了个白眼：快点行不行，再不继续我就用玩具了。  
行行行，安迷修有点不爽，但吊已经进去了总不能再退出来。为了不让自己的小安安过快萎掉，安迷修决定提醒一下雷狮：雷狮，那个，你可不可以叫一声？  
啊？雷狮皱眉，你逼事儿怎么这么多？好吧。  
安迷修一个挺身，紧接着听到雷狮清了清喉咙：  
哈啊——！  
安迷修蔫儿了。  
有了第一次的教训，安迷修再也不让雷狮开口了。别人叫床是销魂，雷狮叫床是要命。但毕竟情人眼里出西施，再凶的雷狮放在安迷修眼里那也是可爱的。吸取经验后的安迷修细致学习了各种技巧，甚至不惜丢脸偷偷溜进路边情趣用品店买了各色保险套和一些小玩具。  
这下总应该可以了吧？安迷修想。  
现实给了安迷修一个大巴掌。跨年夜，安迷修跟雷狮在床上黏糊地打了一个跨年炮，成结之前他一如既往地乖乖退出来。雷狮脸不红气不喘，爬起来捏了捏安迷修鼓胀的小安安。  
哇哦，你们Alpha的吊好像一顶蘑菇啊。  
安迷修的自尊心崩塌了。他允许雷狮欺负他，但不能忍受雷狮对他人格尊严的践踏。但安迷修不愧是安迷修，在裹着床单拖着自己变成大蘑菇的小安安爬到酒店地毯上哭了一会后，他终于联想到了可怖的真相：雷狮有病。  
这个病不是指脑袋里的病，而是雷狮屁股里的病。掏出手机搜索相似症状后，安迷修确信——雷狮要么是有先天的生殖腔缺失，要么就是有性高潮障碍。  
好男人绝不会在这种时刻临阵脱逃。想到雷狮平常偷偷摸摸看赌博网站，还半夜爬起来翻户口本，安迷修生怕自己的恋人因为性功能障碍涉黄不成一蹶不振后开始赌毒。在打了整整八万字的计划文档后，安迷修发誓要陪雷狮共渡难关。

雷狮真的怀疑安迷修有病。天天嘴上骚话不断，胯下的小安安却跟萎了一样每次都只蹭蹭不进去。雷狮急得水都流到大腿根了安迷修还是在那里蹭蹭蹭，头发扎着他下巴又痒又疼不说安迷修还总喜欢问一些不明所以的问题。  
像是雷狮你水好多啊。废话你他妈蹭的都快把我屁股抛光了水能不多吗，我水多不就是为了让你赶紧进来吗你天天在门口遛鸟干嘛呢。  
还比如安迷修还没进去就射了。众所周知做爱的时候是个人都会发热，所以精×这东西感觉上就是凉的。可偏偏安迷修整天不知从哪儿的本子上看的骚话，咬着他耳朵往里面吹气还骚包地跟雷狮说你有没有感觉到我滚烫的精×。  
感受个鬼啊！！！  
雷狮快气死了。要不是看安迷修确实能硬起来他都要怀疑安迷修勃起障碍了。几番搜索后雷狮确信——安迷修一定是因为包皮过长而对自己失去自信，以至于长期只蹭蹭不进去还精虫上脑憋坏了脑子。  
这人怎么就这么不让省心呢。雷狮在心里骂着安迷修，一边感叹包皮这东西果然还是早切为妙。当年雷老爹骗他们兄弟三个出门去看加勒比海盗，三个人你争我抢你踹我蹬的蹿上车乖乖扣安全带坐好，随即一脚油门被王八蛋老爹送到医院。环切新技术，第二根半价第三根免费，雷狮就是那个免费切的。上车三个活蹦乱跳混世小魔王，下车三个生不如死湘西小僵尸，看见小王八蛋们吃瘪可别提雷老爹多开心了。  
雷狮不是有什么偏见的人，但他知道安迷修既然不提，那么一定是对这个话题很敏感的。他只好偷偷摸摸贴心到底帮安迷修查了切包皮手术的相关事宜。中间三番五次他在电脑上搜医院都差点被安迷修发现幸好他反应快赶紧切到性感荷官在线发牌野鸡网站。后来他学聪明了，半夜爬起来翻安迷修的医疗记录这样安迷修就不会发现了。在确认了安迷修没有切过后，雷狮替他预约了手术。

护士探出头问：到安迷修先生了，请进！  
听到自己名字的安迷修迷茫地眨了眨眼，叫我干嘛？  
还能干嘛？嗨大小伙子别害羞了，你看你对象都专程来陪你做手术了。赶紧进手术室切包皮！  
雷狮拍拍安迷修的肩，难得一见地用极其温柔的语气说：  
不要有心理负担，我知道你一直因为包皮过长而自卑。做完手术后你想怎么进到我里面玩都可以。  
end


End file.
